First Boy of Love
by Daiogyu
Summary: Kim Mingyu, namja berumur 17 tahun yang bersiap menjadi calon menteri karena ia keturunan murni bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo namja yang tegas dan berani. Merasa tertarik, Mingyu menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai teman semalamnya.. lalu? - Meanie Couple, Seventeen, MinWon, Woongyu, with Jisoo and Seokmin - Remake again. Boy x Boy
**First Boy of Love**

 **Meanie Couple**

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin (Dokyeom)

Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

Jihoon

Other members SVT.

Warning : Remake, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Wonwoo side, cheesy, too much drama, typo(s)

Author's note : Yang's beb! Yuhuu. Here you go, a new remake story of Meanie Couple. Hope you like it. Click Exit button if you don't like my story, i didn't need your negative comments.

Jeon Wonwoo hanya namja biasa yang melakukan sesuatu, hingga Kim Mingyu si calon perdana menteri menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai teman semalamnya. Lalu bagaimana nasib Wonwoo? –badsummary- Meanie Couple. Here you go!

.

.

.

"ayo main bersama kami!"seru namja yang mengenakan beannie dan kaus oblong lusuhnya. "kami suka namja manis sepertimu" seru namja yang masih mengenakan seragam dengan tampang berandalnya, mereka berdua terus-terusan menggoda namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari mereka beberapa inci. jika dilihat-lihat, namja itu benar-benar tak peduli dengan godaan kedua namja di kedua sisinya terbukti dari wajah datarnya dan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan pada saku celananya.

Namja mungil itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan mereka apalagi mereka menggodanya dengan tubuh yang menyondong kearahnya. "oi !" panggil namja yang mengenakan seragam, "kita dicuekin! Padahal kita hanya ngajak main" timpal namja yang mengenakan beannie.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih perjaka!?"

akhirnya namja mungil dengan wajah datar yang sedikit garang menoleh kesal ke arah kedua namja itu "MATI SAJA KALIAN!" bentaknya tak suka, bentakkannya sukses membuat kedua namja berandal itu pergi.

HUEEEE

"hei, ayo lepaskan.."

"ADUHHH!" setelah berandal, kini bayi mungil yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna biru laut tengah menarik rambutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat tarikan itu semakin kencang karena suara keras yang dikeluarkan oleh speaker kampanye lewat didekat mereka. Sang ibu dari bayi itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman bayi itu pada rambutnya. "jeosonghamnida, Adam kaget mengedengar mobil kampanye yang sangat berisik"

Namja itu menatap mobil kampanye itu kesal, apalagi suaranya yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga.

" _PILIHLAH SAYA... MOHON DUKUNGANNYA!_ "

.

.

.

"Jadwal anda selanjutnya makan bersama—"

"berhenti, Ji"

"baik"

Namja dengan setelan mahalnya yang duduk dibagian belakang supir membuka kaca mobilnya, matanya menatap ke arah namja yang sedang marah pada anak buahnya.

"HEI! JANGAN MEMBUAT ANAK KECIL MENANGIS HANYA DEMI MENDAPATKAN SUARA DONG! SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMILIHMU!" suara namja itu sedikit nyaring karena kesal, namja yang mengenakan setelan itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"cepat bungkam dia!" ucap petugas kampanye pada bodiguard yang berdiri dibagian sisi mobil, kedua bodiguard berbadan tinggi dan besar itu menarik namja itu kedalam kungkungannya. Namja mungil itu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hentikan" suara itu tidak terlalu lantang ataupun bernada marah, tapi mampu membuat kedua bodiguard itu langsung menghentikan aksinya dan menghempaskan namja mungil itu karena terkejut.

Namja mungil itu meringis merasakan lututnya yang langsung membentur pada aspal jalanan yang kasar.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" namja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja mungil itu berdiri.

"Tuan Mingyu! Maafkan kami!" para petugas tadi langsung membungkuk hormat pada namja yang bernama Mingyu –namja yang mengenakan setelan.

"Kamu terluka? Pelayanku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Mingyu sembari tersenyum hingga taringnya yang lebih panjang dari orang normal terlihat. Namja mungil itu mengedipkan matanya polos "Ya?"

Tanpa babibu, Mingyu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mendorong namja mungil itu masuk kedalam mobil dengan lembut. Setelah mobil melaju meninggalkannya, matanya tak sengaja melihat ID card yang tergeletak dijalan.

Ia mengambil ID card itu lalu membacanya dengan teliti, sedetik kemudian bibirnya terangkat hingga memperlihatkan gigi taringnya lebih panjang dari orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo... ya?"

.

.

.

Wonwoo Side

"Siapa dia?"tanya Wonwoo pada sang supir yang tadi memperkenalkan namanya adalah Hong Jisoo, ia tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo yang terkesan polos "Tuan Kim Mingyu, keturunan murni yang terkenal di dunia politik, meski usianya baru 18 tahun.. beliau calon perdana menteri negara ini"

"kenapa orang sehebat dia menolong orang biasa sepertiku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jisoo nampak berpikir sebentar "itu pasti karena.. tuan salah satu penduduk yang penting bagi Tuan Mingyu"

"Hah.. aku tak mengerti dunia politik" ucap Wonwoo cuek.

 _Sudah lah.. ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku._

.

.

.

Apartemen Wonwoo 20.00 PM -

TING TONG

"W-W-Wonwoo! Kemarilah!"

Entah badai atau gempa darimana, Wonwoo kini kembali bertemu dengan Jisoo salah satu bawahan Kim Mingyu si calon menteri yang tadi siang menolongnya. Jisoo duduk dengan bertopang lutut (ngerti ga== ala butler gitulah) di lantai kamarnya dengan sopan pada Wonwoo yang sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"saya ingin memberi selamat pada anda" ucap Jisoo sembari sedikit membungkukan badannya. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo heran, selamat? Memang untuk apa? Ia telah memenangkan lotre? Tapi seingat Wonwoo ia tidak pernah membeli lotre selama ini.

"maksudmu? Untuk apa?"

"anda akan mengemban tugas besar di masa depan" jawab Jisoo.

Wonwoo yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jisoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "apa maksudmu?"

"sudah diputuskan anda akan menjadi teman semalam Tuan Mingyu"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget, sedetik kemudian ia menatap Jisoo kesal "apa-apaan, belum pernah ngobrol langsung jadi teman semalam?". Masih dengan wajah ramahnya Jisoo tersenyum pada Wonwoo "pertama akan dimulai dari pertemanan, lalu pada akhirnya.." Jisoo menyalakan tablet yang dibawanya kemudian ia menunjukan pada Wonwoo gambar yang muncul pada layar tablet.

"saat malam, silahkan berhubungan badan—"

Di tablet itu

Terpampang gambar

Dua namja tak berpakaian yang sedang cuddling diatas ranjang

(MIANE MIANE HAJIMA)

"ini dilakukan demi mencegah timbulnya skandal yang berhubungan dengan wanita, karena skandal uang dan wanita sasaran empuk di dunia politik" lanjut Jisoo lancar.

Wonwoo terjatuh dari kasurnya saat Jisoo menunjukkan tabletnya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya Jisoo dapat mengatakan semuanya dengan lancar. Bahkan raut wajah ramahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun

"Kenapa... aku yang dipilih?" tanya Wonwoo suram

"Karena Tuan Mingyu bersikeras" jawab Jisoo jujur. Wonwoo meremas karpet yang tengah didudukinya sekarang, tangannya terkepal keras, raut wajah kesalnya sangat terlihat saat ini.

"APA YANG DIA TAHU TENTANGKU?" bentak Wonwoo marah.

 _Padahal baru bertemu sekali kan!_

Tak ada jawaban, Wonwoo langsung menarik Jisoo keluar dari rumahnya "APA KARENA AKU MASIH BELUM PERNAH?!" teriaknya kesal setelah menutup pintu rumahnya meninggalkan Jisoo yang sedang terduduk di dinginnya lantai lorong apartemen milik Wonwoo –korban penarikkan paksa Wonwoo-

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar ' _kenapa aku selalu dipermainkan?! Mati saja sana!'_ batinnya panas.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sontak seluruh murid yang ada dikelasnya bersorak senang dan sebagian dari mereka pergi menuju kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo, ia masih merasa kesal karena insiden semalam. Pikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan Jisoo semalam.

"ada apa Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon salah satu teman Wonwoo yang masih ada dikelas, Wonwoo menoleh malas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Hanya capek menghadapi penguntit"

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tadi pagi saat ia mau berangkat sekolah, Jisoo telah menungguinya didepan pintu rumahnya sembari memanggilnya 'Tuan' dan juga tadi saat istirahat Jisoo menelponnya dan lagi-lagi memanggilnya 'Tuan', benar-benar menyebalkan.

"akan kulapor polisi kalau melihatnya lagi!" seru Wonwoo kesal

"HEY! LIHAT ITU!" salah satu siswi sekelas Wonwoo mengacungkan jarinya keluar jendela, jendela kelasnya memang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan sekolah mereka. Wonwoo berjalan gontai mendekati jendela, kedua orbs coklat tuanya mendapati Mingyu yang sedang berdiri disebelah mobil luxury hitamnya.

' _Kenapa dia ada disini?!'_

Mingyu tersenyum pada siswi-siswi yang mengerumuninya, banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"pacarnya?!"

"mencari Wonwoo?"

"ada perlu apa dengan Wonwoo?"

Suara yang diimut-imutkan, wajahnya dicantik-cantikkan, tingkah centil itu tidak membuat senyum Mingyu luntur.

"Dia akan melewatkan malam—"

"OI!" Wonwoo berteriak, memotong perkataan Mingyu yang akan membeberkan jawabannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam, nafasnya masih naik turun karena habis berlari. Bayangkan saja berlari dari lantai 3 ke lantai satu lalu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang harus melewati lapangan terlebih dahulu, itu sungguh melelahkan.

"Ada perlu apa?!"

Senyum Mingyu semakin lebar saat melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri dihadapannya, tangannya membuka pintu mobilnya "ada yang ingin kubicarakan, masuklah—"

"TIDAK MAU! PULANG SANA!" usir Wonwoo tegas, "Wonwoo-ya" ucap Mingyu

 _Jangan sok akrab!_

"Semangat yang tinggi adalah elemen penting dalam dunia politik, kabur kemanapun.. akan ku kejar" sambung Mingyu.

BRAKK!

Wonwoo menendang pintu mobil membuat pintu mobil dengan rapat tertutup dan juga Mingyu yang terhimpit oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang kabur?" tanya Wonwoo dingin.

Sedangkan Mingyu? Ia hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. merutuki nasibnya bisa berakhir didalam mobil mewah milik Mingyu, duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu, dan juga dibawa entah kemana dengan Mingyu. Ini semua karena Mingyu!

 _Dia.. selalu tersenyum, tapi tidak pernah lengah._

"Kemana?" tanya Jisoo sopan

"Sesuai rencana ..." jawab Mingyu tak kalah sopan.

"baik" Jisoo segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolah Wonwoo.

"Maaf Jisoo membuatmu tidak nyaman... jangan berpikiran jelek, dia hanya menuruti keinginanku"

"Jangan bohong! Kamu pikir namja sepertiku.. bakal mudah dipengaruhikan?! Kamu lihat reaksi orang-orang?! Kenapa tidak memilih orang yang lebih pantas untukmu?! Misalnya nona muda kaya.." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal, tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan semua yang ia pendam dan ia juga tidak sadar tangan Mingyu terulur kearahnya.

"Permisi.."

GREP!

Mingyu menarik wajah Wonwoo mendekat kearahnya, kini wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja. Bahkan Wonwoo dapat merasakan nafas Mingyu yang menerpa wajahnya

 _w-wajahnya..._

"aku tidak peduli dengan penampilan luar.. yang penting, kamu bisa membantu mewujudkan impianku. Sejak pertama bertemu, kamu berani menegakkan keadilan.. tanpa takut apapun, kamu.. tipe idealku" jelas Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah malu, jantungnya pun berdetak cepat membuatnya sedikit sesak saat bernapas.

 _Tenanglah! Orang ini cuma ingin berbuat mesum!_

Dengan cepat Wonwoo melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Mingyu dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bohong! Aku tidak berniat menjadi alat politikmu! Buka pintunya! Jisoo tolong buka pintunya!" Wonwoo memberontak, ia berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Anggap saja dia gila, mobil yang sedang melaju cepat pada jalan raya, bagaimana jika pintu mobil itu terbuka? Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak akan selamat.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, jarinya menekan salah satu tombol yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja semua jendela mobilnya berganti menjadi hitam dan tertutup dengan rapat.

"I-ini sudah termasuk penyekapan, kau tau?!" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedang mengambil sebuah botol kecil, refleks ia memperhatikan botol yang ada di dalam genggaman Mingyu. Botol itu bergambarnya beruang yang sedang tertidur pulas.. Eh?

"Ah.. sayang sekali, aku harus menggunakan paksaan" Mingyu menggigit tutup botolnya lalu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo mendekat "Mimpi indah" kata Mingyu sebelum menuangkan cairan itu masuk kemulut Wonwoo.

 _Sosok aslinya keluar !_

Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang sudah menguasainya. Mingyu meletakkan kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut pada sandaran tangan yang ada diantara mereka, kemudian ia juga melepaskan jasnya untuk menyelimuti Wonwoo.

"Pertama kalinya.. ada yang tak menurut pada Tuan Mingyu" jawab Jisoo sembari terkekeh geli.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan "sudah kuduga kok"

.

.

.

"Huwaam... ini dimana?" Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, ruangan penuh kaca yang cukup luas. "Tuan Wonwoo" panggil seseorang. Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati yeoja yang berumur 30an dan juga namja yang sepertinya juga lebih tua darinya. Yeoja itu tengah menunjukkan tuxedo mahal yang sangat mewah, ia menatap Wonwoo yang sedang terduduk dilantai "mau ganti baju dalamnya juga?"

GYAAAAAA!

.

"sepertinya Tuan Wonwoo sudah sadar" kata Jisoo yang sedang sibuk menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkir Mingyu, Mingyu mengangguk pelan sembari membaca dengan teliti koran digenggamannya.

.

"Kalian sedang apa?! Lepaskann!" Wonwoo memberontak saat kedua tangannya digenggam oleh namja tadi. "Pakailah ini, tuxedo dari merek dan bahan terbaik" yeoja itu berusaha memakaikan kemeja dan celana yang akan Wonwoo pakai, jangan lupakan jas dan dasi yang sudah disiapkan.

Wonwoo terus saja memberontak, bahkan saat tubuhnya sudah lelah ia tetap berusaha melepaskan diri.

"mana mungkin cocok denganku!" teriak Wonwoo putus asa.

"Ini permintaan Tuan Mingyu, kami bisa dimarahi" yeoja itu menatap Wonwoo memohon. Mau tak mau Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakkannya, untuk memudahkan namja dan yeoja itu memakaikan setelan mahal itu pada tubuhnya.

.

.

Taklama kemudian, Wonwoo keluar dan mendatangi Mingyu yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya dengan tenang. Ia keluar lengkap dengan Tuxedo putih creamnya, membuatnya tampak manis dalam balutan kain mewah itu.

"YA! Apa maumu!" Wonwoo mendatangi Mingyu dengan berkacak pinggang, mengabaikan Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya takjub. Wonwoo yang merasa tidak diperdulikan menaikan nada suaranya "Hei! Kamu tidak dengar?!"

Mingyu mengerjabkan matanya, setelah itu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi "Kau tidak percaya padaku sih, kau sudah menyadari pesonamu kan?"

"sama sekali tidak!" jawab Wonwoo kesal

"Kamu bodoh ya? Tuxedo itu cocok sekali denganmu"

"GAK COCOK!"

"kamu salah cocok 100% kok!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK!"

"kalau masih tidak percaya, akan kubuktikan kata-kataku!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!"

 _HAH?_

"Ayo pergi" ajak Mingyu cuek, ia sudah duduk dengan manis di mobilnya lengkap dengan Jisoo disebelahnya.

 _Lagi-lagi aku tertipu!_

.

.

.

Malamnya, Mingyu benar-benar ingin membuktikan kata-katanya. Kini Wonwoo dapat melihat rumah besar yang ramai dengan yeoja dan namja berbagai umur mengenakan pakaian mewah nan mahalnya.

"Mobil Tuan Kim sudah tiba!" teriak salah satu pelayan rumah itu, mengumumkan kedatangan seseorang.

"Tuan Mingyu!" jerit para wanita yang mendengar kabar kedatangannya. Mingyu tersenyum pada semua orang yang menatap kearahnya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo sedikit meremas genggamannya pada Mingyu.

"Hei.. Mingyu, rasanya semua orang melihat ke arah kita." Bisik Wonwoo canggung, ia merasa semua tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya menatap dirinya dan Mingyu dengan lekat. Mingyu tersenyum menanggapi "sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kamu memang pantas untukku, karena kamu manis"

"aku menang" kata Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu polos.

 _Kenapa membawa namja biasa sepertiku.. ketempat dan dengan tuxedo seperti ini? B-bersama Mingyu membuatku kesal.. yah.. tapi...tidak semuanya hal buruk._

"Kamu teman semalam Mingyu yang ramai dibicarakan ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendatangi mereka yang sedang menikmati kue-kue.

"Bukan" jawab Wonwoo dingin, namja itu tersenyum canggung "dia tidak menerimanya dengan mudah"

Mingyu memaklumi perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo

"Ah, Mingyu.. kau dipanggil saem"

 _Teman Mingyu ya? Mereka sepertinya akrab._

"Kenapa Mingyu yang sok hebat dan menyebalkan bisa punya teman sebaik itu?" gerutu Wonwoo heran, ia menatap kepergian Mingyu dan temannya yang menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak" Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang sendiri. mendengar suara, Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jisoo berdiri dibelakangnya "Beliau rekan yang akan menjadi anggota parlemen di masa depan, jika tidak salah namanya Lee Seokmin, Tuan Mingyu tak punya seorang pun yang bisa disebut teman" jelas Jisoo.

"Kyaaa! Sudah dimulai" jeritan yeoja yang berlarian disebelahnya membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jisoo. Alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Pidato singkat Tuan Mingyu tentang pesta ini" kata Jisoo memberi tahu, Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Kedua matanya memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang berpidato, wajahnya yang tersenyum pada semua orang, suaranya yang berwibawa.

"Kerennn!" pekikan yeoja-yeoja itu terdengar lagi, "tak ada seorang pun yang menunjukkan sosok aslinya di dunia politik, tentu saja Tuan Mingyu juga" Kata Jisoo lagi. Wonwoo mencerna perkataan-perkataan Jisoo yang baru saja diketahuinya hari ini.

 _Benar... semuanya selalu tersenyum, sepertinya benar-benar menikmati pesta._

Hingga pidato Mingyu selesai, mata Wonwoo tak lepas barang sedetikpun dari Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau tidak enak badan?" Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang duduk ditangga dekat pintu masuk, "kalau kau memperlihatkan kelemahanmu.. akan ku pinjamkan pundakku lho!" sambung Wonwoo, dengan berhati-hati ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar ocehan Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat manis itu "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Wonwoo mendengus pelan "tak usah pasang wajah seperti itu, setidaknya jadilah dirimu sendiri di depanku" Wonwoo menekuk lututnya membiarkan tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

"kalau begitu, akan kulakukan sesuai permintaanmu" ujar Mingyu, perlahan ia meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam, karena ia juga yang berkata bahwa ia akan meminjamkan pundaknya untuk Mingyu.

"Mingyu, meski demi imej.. anak kecil tidak boleh minum sake kan? Hei! Kau dengar tidak?"

"ini saat paling membahagiakan.. terima kasih"

Wajah Wonwoo sedikit merona, walau pertanyaan yang diberikan jauh berbeda dengan jawaban yang di jawab oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan 1 kalimat yang Mingyu lontarkan.

 _Bisa gawat kalau dia memperlihatkan sisi manisnya seperti ini._

 _Hidupnya di masa depan akan bertambah berat ya? Dia harus selalu menjaga ekspresi dan sikapnya didepan semua orang._

"oh iya, Mingyu" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang membuka matanya dengan wajah mengantuk, "Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti menjadi perdana menteri? Anehkan kalau kau harus menderita demi jadi penerus keluarga?

Mingyu mendongak lalu beranjak dari duduknya, " ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kesulitan yang dihadapi dengan penduduk biasa.. karena harus memakan waktu 9 tahun"

"9 tahun?"

"pemilu pertamaku saat aku berusia 25 tahun, setelah terpilih aku akan mengumpulkan orang-orang berkemampuan dengan visi yang sama untuk mendukungku" perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo _facepalm_ sendiri, ia tidak percaya dengan kepercayaan diri Mingyu yang begitu tinggi.

"Lagi pula, alasanku berada disini... bukan karena aku terlahir sebagai keturunan murni. Hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakan negeri ini, karena aku akan menjadi perdana menteri yang berkualitas! Jangan meremehkan aku!"

Wonwoo terdiam, tak berapa lama ia tersenyum kecil menampakkan kerutan di hidungnya "Maaf. Kata-katamu membuatku kesal, kau terlalu percaya diri. Tapi rasanya aku bisa mempercayaimu, makanya aku akan mendukungmu.."

"Kamu serius?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "ah.. tadi aku senang sekali loh, sama kata-katamu di Mobil—"

' _Aku tidak perduli penampilan luar' itu bukan rayuan gombal ya? Hanya Mingyu yang melihatku secara utuh._

Tiba-tiba, Mingyu melepaskan jasnya santai. Wonwoo yang terdiam hanya menatap Mingyu. "Ah~ senangnya, akhirnya kau mau jadi calon pengantinku!"

"?!" Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya, posisinya yang terhimpit oleh dinding tangga dan juga Mingyu membuatnya susah bergerak. Apalagi posisi Wonwoo yang terduduk sedangkan Mingyu sedang berdiri.

Kedua mata Wonwoo melebar saat Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan semakin menghimpit tubuhnya pada Wonwoo.

"Bu..bukan.. maksudku bukan begitu.."

Seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sembari membisikkan nama Wonwoo. Wonwoo memilih memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan Mingyu menarik tengkuknya mendekat.

"Tuan Takeru, ada yang ingin bicara dengan anda"

Suara Jisoo mengagetkan keduanya, Wonwoo langsung mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh darinya, kepalanya menunduk dan tangan kanannya menutupi bibirnya sendiri.

DRAP

Wonwoo berlari menjauh saat Mingyu beranjak dari posisinya untuk berjalan mendekati Jisoo. Melihat Wonwoo menjauh, Jisoo berteriak memanggil Wonwoo.

"Tuan Wonwoo! Ma-maaf saya muncul disaat yang tak tepat" katanya kemudian meminta maaf pada Mingyu yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Mingyu menggeleng "Tidak, untung kau menghentikan ku" jawabnya pelan.

Disisi lain Wonwoo berlari menjauh dari tempat ia dan Mingyu berbicara tadi, matanya basah karena air yang menumpuk dikelopak matanya.

 _Bagi Mingyu.. aku hanya.._

Wonwoo kembali mengingat perkataan-perkataan Mingyu sebelumnya, perkataan yang begitu manis hingga membuat Wonwoo notabene sebagai namja cuek menjadi luluh hanya dengan kata-katanya.

 _ **Kamu manis..**_ _ini perkataannya saat kami memasuki acara pesta_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli penampilan luar..**_ _ini perkataannya sebelum ia memberiku obat tidur sewaktu dimobil._

 _ **Terimakasih..**_ _dan ini, perkataannya saat ia menyandar dibahuku._

"Hiks.. sial, kenapa aku.. luluh sama orang sepertinya?!" lirih Wonwoo pelan.

Tanpa ia sadari, kaki jenjangnya membawanya pergi menuju tempat parkir yang berada di basement tempat acara. Ia melangkah mendekati mobil Mingyu yang terparkir apik di pojok. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar.

Dua namja sedang berbicara dengan serius di dekat mobil milik Mingyu, kedua mata Wonwoo menyipit memperhatikan seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

 _Dia... yang tadi bersama Mingyu kan?_

 _Lee Seokmin?_

"Siapa?!"

"Kamu?!" Lee Seokmin berteriak kaget saat melihat Wonwoo, dengan cepat namja yang berbicara dengannya langsung menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat lalu membungkamnya dari belakang.

"Le—Lepaskan!"

"anak ini melihat transaksi yang kita lakukan" lapor namja berjas hitam. Seokmin mengernyit, alisnya menjadi satu pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Pacar Mingyu ya?" gumam Seokmin, matanya melirik kearah mobil Mingyu yang berada dibelakangnya. Tangannya segera menarik Wonwoo masuk kedalam mobil Sport merahnya, "Yah, apa boleh buat" kemudian ia mendorong Wonwoo kasar.

"Akan kubuat kamu tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Mingyu lagi" ucap Seokmin sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

 _Yang benar saja!_

"Ayo pergi" seru Seokmin pada namja berjas hitam.

BRAK!

Seokmin menoleh keasal suara, matanya membulat lebar saat melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat suara sekeras itu.

Tepat didepannya, Mingyu menendang koper yang berisi banyak uang yang Seokmin transaksikan sebelumnya. Kedua tangan Mingyu terselip angkuh pada saku celananya.

Dengan cuek Mingyu membuka pintu mobil Seokmin "Wonwoo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu khawatir, Wonwoo menggeleng padahal tangannya bergetar.

Melihat tingkah Mingyu yang mementingkan Wonwoo, Seokmin langsung memunguti uang yang berhamburan karena ulah Mingyu dengan cepat.

"Kau lebih memilih dia itu daripada aku? aku bisa berguna untukmu dimasa depan! Aku lebih berharga dari namja itu!" teriak Seokmin tidak terima.

"Matamu rusak ya!" bentak Mingyu dingin, setelahnya Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dengan _bridal style_ "Jeon Wonwoo.. namja yang berhak dan wajib berada di sisiku, karena dia calon ibu negara" kata Mingyu bangga.

Kemudian ia menatap Seokmin tajam "Hukuman untuk percobaan menculik ibu negara akan berat. Jadi persiapkan dirimu"

.

.

"Mingyu! Apa maksudmu?! Lalu, kenapa kau menolongku?!" Wonwoo mengempalkan jari-jarinya erat, alisnya bertautan dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Mingyu untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Hah.. Jisoo lama ya?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bentak Wonwoo kesal karena Mingyu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, matanya menjadi sendu setelah itu. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal kini terbuka, wajahnya menunduk hingga poninya berjatuhan kedepan menutupi wajahnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Aku mengerti.. dunia kita terlalu berbeda. Makanya.. jika, hanya ini cara untuk bersamamu.. aku akan melewatkan malam bersama dirimu" tangan kanan Wonwoo perlahan terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang berada disebelahnya. Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo yang bergetar sembari menutup matanya erat.

"Wonwoo.. jangan memaksakan diri"

Gyut

Kini Mingyu yang mengambil alih genggaman tangan Wonwoo, membuat sang pemilik tangan membuka matanya lalu menoleh menatap si pelaku dengan polos.

"Hari itu, setelah melihatmu. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadikanmu milikku... kamu terlihat menyilaukan.. dengan rasa keadilan yang kuat, jiwamu yang bebas. Kau terlihat sangat indah. Makanya, aku langsung menyadarinya. Aku yang berada di dunia politik yang penuh tipuan dan kemunafikan.. suatu hari pasti akan kehilangan dirimu" Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar, matanya terpejam sebentar lalu terbuka kembali.

"itu.. itu sebabnya aku hanya mengikatmu sebagai teman semalamku. Maafkan aku" sambung Mingyu dengan pelan seperti lirihan.

Wonwoo memutarkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Mingyu, alisnya bertautan kesal "Tapi.. jangan memutuskan perasaan orang seenaknya! Aku tidak peduli dengan tipuan atau kemunafikan! Selama ada aku.. takkan kubiarkan kamu menjadi orang seperti itu!" seru Wonwoo tegas.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Wonwoo yang terkesan polos dan juga tegas, perlahan tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Eh.. Mingyu"

Disisi lain, Jisoo tersenyum senang sembari memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh. Ia senang kini Mingyu menemukan cinta sejati yang juga mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dengan hati-hati ia menekan kunci mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Mingyu.

PIP

Suara khas dari bel mobil yang terbuka, membuat Mingyu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sambil mencium Wonwoo, ia membuka pintu mobil dan menidurkan Wonwo perlahan dibangku belakang. Masih dengan bibir yang bertautan, Wonwoo tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman manisnya.

 _Di masa depan.._

 _Kamu akan menjadi perdana menteri._

 _Tapi saat ini.. jadilah milikku seorang!_

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Love 'Letter**

 **.**

 **April 15th, 2016.**

 **With Love,**

 **Lio.**

.

E-yo! Finally SVT comeback yow! Gasabar, setelah liat-liat teasernya. SooHoon imut ga ketolongan, apalagi Dino merem sambil senyumin cake aja bikin Lio meleleh. Terus ya, Si Minghao cakepnya kebangetan, Jun juga jadi makin plus plus. Apalagi Meanie duh! Udah kaya mau piknik tau gak? Satu bikin kopi buat bekal/? Satu nyiapin kado kalung. Maygudness *sad emoji* meleleh aku meleleh. Seungkwan tembemnya keliatan ya? Jadi makin kiyud. Seungcheol juga, mau dong jadi guguknya *lah. Oh iyaa~ Junghan rada menli yaa? (Chukkae Junghanie lol). Papi Jisoo rada aneh menurut saya, rambutnya sebelah botak itu engga banget buat si papi serius == jadi ilfeel *GAGAGAGA*

Si Bule juga, minum teh napa bisa menggoda gitu ya. Padahal juga minum teh sodarah2 MINUM TEH saya tiap pagi minum teh ga ada juga menggoda-menggodanya, najisin mah iya.

Pokoknya gasabar lah, oh iya VIXX Juga kambek T^T serius aja ah, pengeluaran bulan ini banyak bgt. Pengen album UP10TION, VIXX, sama SEVENTEEN. Tapi ga keturutan T^T padahal pengen *KODE INI KODE! AYO PEKA*

Sekian dan terimagaji.

Annyeonk


End file.
